


Winged-Creature

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Breeder Dean, Breeding, Creature Castiel, Creature Michael, Dehumanization, Egg Preg, Language Barrier, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Octo Castiel, Octo Michael, Other, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Wing Kink, dubcon, though not really since dean is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael never expected to find such an interesting creature when he was exploring the cove he shared with his brother but he wasn't going to turn down mating a breeder.





	Winged-Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Michael reached out with his tentacles and carefully lifted the shaking winged-creature into the air so he could inspect him. He could  _smell_  fertility and slick, a sweet and spiced scent, that had his tentacles twitching with excitement.

A breeder.

He wasn’t sure what this particular creature was but he could tell it would be receptive to mating and breeding. Slowly he hauled it towards him and watched how its wings fanned the air, shaking, as he moved to grip its limbs and spread them wide open.

Whimpers and broken cries filled the air as the breeder shuddered, shaking and jerking in his hold, even as slick leaked from its plump ass.

Michael watched as its slick leaked out and he trailed a tentacle up to press against its wet opening with curiosity. A louder broken moan escaped and he looked up at flushed cheeks, a slack mouth and unseeing eyes.

The creature appeared dazed, lost to its instincts and Michael pressed the end of his tentacle in. Warm, wet and tight locked down on his tentacle immediately as he moved and enjoyed the sensation.

After staring at the winged-creature’s body for a few seconds Michael drew him close and pressed his face against the breeder’s neck, breathing in deep and sighing as fertility flooded his senses causing his instincts to urge him forward. While he took in its scent he pushed his tentacle further inside and moaned at how easily he sank in. It had been several seasons since he had mated with another and the realization that he’d found a breeder filled him with excitement.

Michael’s tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, suckers catching the winged-creature’s opening, as Michael’s eyes hooded and his pleasure mounted. It wasn’t the right tentacle for breeding but Michael still received pleasure as his tentacle sank deeper and spread the creature’s hole wide.

There were hitches and soft cries as the once small opening was spread open on the thicker part of his tentacle to the point that Michael knew it was as wide as his arm. The end of his tentacle coiled inside, seeking and feeling, before he watched it push against the flat of the breeder’s flat belly.

After simply indulging in touches and pleasure he withdrew his limb and positioned his mating tentacle at the slick entrance before pushing inside. Michael tightened his grip as he guided his tentacle in until the breeder actually spoke, “ _Alpha_.” The word was breathed out in a wrecked, rough tone as the breeder tried shoving itself down onto his tentacle, clenching and moaning, while Michael started to thrust himself inside.

More of that same sound, its language, kept escaping but Michael wasn’t sure what it meant. He reached out a hand and stroked soft feathers, shuddering when the winged-creature clenched down around him and released a whine.

The soft whines and whimpers that began to escape as his tentacle thrust deep had his arousal increasing as he lost himself to a frenzy. He gave himself over to the wet slide of his tentacle pumping into the breeder’s hole and the pleasured sounds escaping its mouth until Michael caught the sound of movement in the water.

He pulled away from the breeder’s neck, ready to kill any who dared to take this prize from him, and glanced back to see Castiel moving through the water, tentacles easily pulling him forward, until he’d gotten close enough. At the sight of the other octoman Michael relaxed and resumed his thrusting.

The sound of his mating tentacle moving through the slick passage was filthy sounding even to his ears but it only drove Michael forward viciously and at an unrelenting pace.

“Michael?” Castiel came towards him and paused, dark tentacles lazily swishing through the water, as he observed Michael mating the breeder. “Where did you find him?”

“On the sand. We haven’t had a fertile breeder on the island for a few seasons.” Michael glanced at the flushed face and listened as it spoke in its language but he still couldn’t understand the words. He could hear Castiel drawing closer and after a few seconds of deliberating, “Would you like to share the breeder?”

It was more likely to result in a successful mating and Michael wasn’t above sharing with his brother. He kept pumping his tentacle inside until he was ready to start depositing eggs into the breeder’s womb. Michael kept his focus, watching the way the breeder’s hole spread even wider to accommodate the eggs pushing past before moving up into its womb, and when every last one of his eggs had been carefully inserted his release quickly followed, filling the breeder up.

“What is he?” Castiel’s voice came from beside him as Michael withdrew his tentacle and handed the breeder off.

"I have never seen something like him before." Michael gazed at the winged-creature's tan skin, "It seems a simple-minded creature but most breeders are like that." his eyes drifted to the breeder's stomach.

Satisfaction filled him at the large, round belly the breeder now sported until being successfully pumped full of _Michael’s_ eggs. There wouldn’t be much room for many of Castiel’s, Michael would _always_ have more eggs since he’d mated first, but their kind was known for making sure a breeder’s womb had been filled to the limit with their eggs.

He watched as Castiel gripped the breeder while looking him over.

Castiel’s tentacles curled around wrists and ankles as Michael circled around to look at the soft wings. He reached his hands out once more to trace over the arches and along the tawny feathers, Michael made sure to emit soft pleased sounds to let the breeder know of his appreciation, while Castiel pushed his mating tentacle inside and started thrusting.

“ _Alpha oh…please_.” He furrowed his brow at the tangle of words he couldn’t understand.

The wet slide of Castiel’s tentacle filled the air along with moans but Michael focused on the wings. He reached up to run a tentacle over them. His fingers searched and mapped until he noticed the shine to the breeder’s back.

He moved closer and touched one of the nubs near where the wings went into the breeder’s back causing it to squirt clear liquid. Michael brought his fingers up his mouth and licked them, moaning at the sweet flavor.

While Castiel continued to mate the breeder he focused on touching its wings and the little nubs, pulling moans and whimpers out.

Together they spent several hours mating and impregnating the breeder until its scent changed showing the eggs had been successfully fertilized. It had been fascinating the resilience of the creature and they hadn’t stopped inserting eggs until the winged-creature was sobbing at the stretch to its womb and its belly bulged obscenely with their efforts.

The urgency that both Michael and Castiel had noticed when they were not mating the winged-creature dissipated but the other creature seemed happy enough to be wrapped up in their tentacles.

By now the breeder’s belly was obscenely round, filled beyond Michael’s expectations, as their eggs rested safely in its womb.

Michael observed the sated and pleased expression on the breeder’s face, how the wings would press into them and continued to play with its wings in fascination.

Currently Castiel was nuzzling against their new breeder, cooing and almost purring with happiness, as the winged-creature relaxed in his hold. “ _Dean_.”

Michael recognized a different word as the breeder pointed to itself and glanced at him with green-gold eyes. “What?” he felt annoyance at the language barrier and shifted forward, tentacle moving over the breeder’s full belly.

His look of frustration was mirrored on the other creature’s face but it made no move to pull free of Castiel’s hold. “ _Dean._ ” It was pointing at itself again and Michael wondered if it was trying to tell him its name or what it was.

It wasn’t as though a name mattered. A breeder was simply a breeder, meant to be mated and bred. Names were irrelevant when it came to them but Michael was slightly curious to its language. He tried to mimic its language but it was more than evident he wasn’t saying the word correctly.

Ignoring the language barrier, he focused on the fish he’d hunted and offered it to the breeder.

There was an incredulous look on the breeder’s face as he looked at the fish and then back up at Michael. He sighed and pushed the fish closer, making sure not to drop it, until the breeder admitted a sigh and reached out to take the fish.

Pleasure went through Michael at the sight of the breeder accepting his fish and he turned his attention to Castiel. “We need to return to the caves. A storm is coming.” He indicated the darkening clouds and Castiel nodded in agreement. “We must keep the breeder safe and fed to protect our offspring.”

Michael idly brushed a hand through his dark hair, glancing at the sky once more, before turning to regard Castiel. He reached out with his tentacles and his younger brother easily yielded to his unspoken demand to let Michael have their shared breeder once more.

While they couldn’t insert any more eggs into the breeder, though Michael was impressed they had managed to fit far more than normal, they could still enjoy the pleasure of mating for pleasure’s sake. The obscene bulge of the creature's belly, more eggs than Michael could count nestled inside, only had his need to seek pleasure inside the breeder increasing. And there was nothing like a thorough fucking during a storm to sate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm more than sure that some of you love tentacle fics and egg preg fics!


End file.
